Spalona
by Wildz2728
Summary: This is about two cats that fall in love. Two male cats to be precise. Yes at first it may not seem like Warriors but they join a clan later. xD Rated K for now, may change to T later. R and R! It is better than it sounds, trust me.


Spalona

**A/N: Hey there. This fanfic is based off of a plot on a website called Mweor. Mweors are like cats but there are different breeds and such. Look up Mweor if you really want to know about it. Anyways this is a love story. About two cats that fall in love. Yes, they are both males. So if that sort of thing bugs you please go away. xD This is my first fanfic with gay characters so yeah I might not be that great at writing about gay love but I will do my best!! Read and review. Also this is all based off of Mweor. They made the breeds, markings, and stuff. But I changed "mweor" to "cat" to make it easier for the readers to understand. **

Prologue:

Spock:

Spock sat in the caves, next to his best friend Uhura. Spock was a cute earth kit. He had white fur with black clouded leopard, blue bat wings, and red eyes. He was epic looking, and he knew it. The only problem was his wings. Sometimes he was made fun of because of them. But his mother and Uhura both said bat wings were good. Air catss had those dumb feather wings, but he had these awesome bat wings. Spock turned to Uhura, and she gave him a sweet smile. He felt his heart skip a beat. She was just so perfect. She was slightly smaller than him, with light purple fur, darker purple clouded leopard, and purple bat wings. Her eyes were also purple. She was beautiful, and she had wings like him. She understood him. It felt like she was the only cat who understood him. Without her, he'd probably be all bitter and cold. After all, he was somewhat of an outcast. But thanks to her, he actually had a somewhat nice personality.

Yes, Uhura was definitely his best friend. And perhaps more. He thought that he might be falling in love with her. They were only kits, yes, but his feelings for her were strong. She was perfect for him, and he was perfect for her. Someday they would probably be mates, and they'd have beautiful, strong kits together. Spock smiled back at Uhura, and he licked her cheek. He heard a faint purr rising from her, and he let out a purr of his own. She was his precious Uhura, and he'd always protect her. They would always be together, no matter what.

Then a kit that was smaller than both of them bounded over with an excited look on her face. She was very out of place here at the caves. You see, earth cats lived here. Earth cats were bigger than normal cats. They resembled caracals but they had crystals jutting out from them. But she was a lesser cat, which resembled normal house-cats. She was actually the cousin of Uhura, and since her parents had been killed, she lived with Uhura and Uhura's parents. This lesser kit was named Bellatrix. Bellatrix had light orange fur, with darker, brighter orange clouded leopard, orange siamese, and then she had bright green bat wings, and crystal blue eyes. Yes, she was brightly colored, but she was still cute looking. Any mweor related to Uhura had to be somewhat attractive. Spock and Uhura smiled at Bellatrix. Bellatrix was very full of energy. Sometimes she was a bit annoying, because she'd hang around even if they did not want her to. But Uhura was nice and always allowed Bellatrix to play with them.

"Spock, Uhura, do you want to play some games?" Bellatrix asked them. She looked shyly at Spock, and Spock wondered if Bellatrix had a crush on him. Oh crap, that was not good. Oh well, soon Bellatrix would see that he and Uhura were perfect together, and that they were meant for each other.

"Of course, Bellatrix," Uhura replied, her voice gentle, and her face kind. Bellatrix looked even happier than before. "What do you want to play?" Bellatrix stopped to think about that. Spock waited, wondering what game she'd pick. Hopefully not tag. She always picked tag.

"Let's play tag. Spock has to be it," Bellatrix decided. Spock groaned. He always had to be it! Why him? It wasn't fair! But he would do it, because Bellatrix was his friend, and she was Uhura's cousin. He'd make sure and catch Bellatrix right away so he would not have to be it for very long.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll close my eyes, and you have only 10 seconds to start running or flying," Spock warned. He closed his eyes right away and began counting loudly. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! I am going to get you Bellatrix!" Spock heard a squeal, probably from Bellatrix. He opened his eyes and saw Uhura going one way, and Bellatrix going the other. Naturally Spock went after Bellatrix. She'd pay for making him be it, as usual.

Bellatrix had a 10 second head start, so of course she was way ahead of him. But Spock was very confident that he could catch her. So he bounded forward, darting between rocks, gaining speed, and getting closer to her. Bellatrix looked back and looked surprised to see him catching up to her already. So she jumped into the air, turning and flying above Spock and in the other direction. Spock lifted into the air, quickly gaining on her. She flew faster, but so did he. It was not long before he was only inches behind her. He stretched out his paw and wacked her tail(which was a lot longer than an earth cat's tail). Bellatrix sighed and landed. Spock did the same, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and glared, but he knew she wasn't really angry. Uhura flew back over, seeing that Spock had tagged Bellatrix.

"Well, you are it, Bellatrix," Spock meowed, laughing. Bellatrix grumbled something then nodded. She started counting, and Spock smiled at Uhura before taking off into the air as Bellatrix counted very quickly to 10. These were good times, even if he and Bellatrix did not always get along. Spock enjoyed his life, and he never wanted it to change.

Kalona:

Kalona was sitting by himself in caves far from where Spock and his friends were. Kalona did not know of Spock or the others. And he would not know of them, until many moons later. But right now he was just a kit. An earth kit. Kalona had dark blue fur, with white husky and black clouded leopard. His eyes were a soft blue color. He was fairly normal for an earth kit. Normal looking, at least. He didn't really have any friends. He was alone most of the time. There were not any other kits in the caves he lived in. So Kalona was rather lonely. He wanted friends, but he doubted he would ever have any. He was hopeful, though. Anyways, he was a bit weird. Maybe because he never hung out with any other cat. He had dark thoughts, sometimes. They scared him. They were thoughts of murder. He was not sure if kits were supposed to think those kind of things. Oh well, he did not care. He would think what he wanted to think, and nobody could stop him. He would also do what he wanted to do, and say what he wanted to say.

Kalona got up, padding around aimlessly. Cats were talking, doing things. His parents were off hunting, so he was alone. No mweor approached him. They just stayed in their annoying groups. Kalona rolled his eyes. Whatever. They could all ignore him. After all he was just a little kit. That is what they probably thought. They thought he was a dumb little kit. Someday he'd show them. When he was older and stronger, and dangerous. Then they might want to pay attention to him. Kalona smirked at these thoughts. Yes, the future would be good, he could feel it. He was strong for his age, so he would grow up to be a strong cat. He would be able to get what he wanted. Nobody would be able to stop him. He wanted to be in charge. He wanted to lead mweors, dictate their lives. He wanted to make them all evil. Why? He was not sure. He just felt like it.

Kalona just could not wait for the future. When he was big and strong and evil. And doing evil things. He did not want a normal life. Though he might have a mate. If she was evil enough then he could love her. But only if she was evil. He wanted a mate who was like him. A mate that was evil and would kill cats. But hey, he was a kit still. No need to think about mates and love and all that dumb stuff. Killing came first, then love. Love was not that important, was it?

The young cat stopped pacing and sat still again. Things were boring right now. He wanted change, and soon. He was quite sure of that. He smiled as he laid down on the ground. He did not mind that it was dirt. He was used to dirt, and it was comfortable to him. Kalona closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about the future. He hated his life, and wanted it to change.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? I know it might be a bit short. Sorry. And I know Kalona's part is very short. The chapters will be longer though. I promise you that. :D**

**And yes I know they are all weirdoes. Just accept them for the freaks they are~**


End file.
